


Declarations

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [550]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anonymous asked:Hi, can you do a Fic please based on Virgil coming out as gay to his family.





	Declarations

Virgil had been practicing in the mirror in his dorm for weeks, stealing those rare moments of solitude to rehearse what he was going to say.

“ _Dad, we need to talk….hey dad, can I tell you something….surprise, guess what!”_

The lines looped in his head as he hurried to class and training and music lessons and the dining hall with all the other boards, braiding together with all his practiced rebuttals.

“ _No, I’ve never had a boyfriend…yes, I’m sure…no I don;t need to experiment to be sure…_

Late at night, after lights out, Virgil clutched his pillow to his head and let himself consider the worst case scenarios.

“ _Please don’t yell…I’m still your son, I’m just the same as I always was….if you want me to go, I’m ready but…please dad just listen_.” 

The end of term was always a chaotic cacophony of boys and bags and parents.  Virgil shouldered his way through the press, too nervous and tense to do more than nod a farewell to his friends and schoolmates as he dragged his bag to the waiting limo.

His father put down his paperwork and smiled as Virgil crawled in, his back to the driver to face his father.  “Hey dad.”

“Virgil, welcome home.  How was school?”

“Fine,” Virgil muttered, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“Still playing piano? Excellent.  And friends with that Jennings boy, yes, you should invite him up sometime over the summer for a weekend.”

Virgil took a slow deep breath, steadying himself.

“What about a boyfriend?  Any good prospects there?” Virgil’s head snapped up so fast his hair flopped across his eyes.  Dad’s eyes were dancing, but his smile was kind. “Because,” his dad continued, reaching out to pat Virgil’s knee.  “My colleague Amandip’s boy will be over this summer.  He’s at school back in Mumbai, I think you might like him.”

Virgil’s mouth flapped impotently.  “You knew?” he squeaked.

Jeff was already reaching for his tablet and phone again.  “What, was it meant to be a secret?” he teased gently.  But he laughed as Virgil sprang out of his seat to hug him. “You’re my boy, you think I wouldn’t notice.  Now, come on, sit over here and give your old man some help with these designs.”

“Thanks, dad,” Virgil said, the one line he didn’t have to practice.

Jeff slapped his shoulder fondly and handed him the tablet, open on some blueprints.


End file.
